Hard Love
by Shadowsong1
Summary: A Bulma/Vegeta get together. Based on the song 'Hard Love' by Bob Franke.


Hard Love Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own DBZ. This song was written by Bob Franke. I hope you enjoy this songfic. It's a B/V. (Don't we all just love them?) Anyway.here goes nothing! I remember growing up like it was only yesterday:  
  
Mom & Daddy tried their best to guide me on my way.  
  
But the hard times & the liquor drove the easy love away---  
  
And the only love I knew about was hard love. Vegeta slipped silently into Bulma's room. He watched her as she slept, breathing in and out.in and out.she had never seemed so beautiful as she seemed so now.asleep, at peace. Would he ever find the same peace? It was hard love, every hour of the day,  
  
When Christmas to my birthday was a million years away;  
  
And the fear that came between them drove the tears into my play.  
  
There was love in daddy's house, but it was hard love. He heard her stirring. He sighed. He knew she would be more then annoyed when she saw him. "Vegeta, you bastard! What are you doing in my room?" she shrieked. 'I'm in your room because you fill my dreams every night, you damned woman!' Of course, he didn't say that. Instead, "What's it to you?" he snapped. Immediately, he regretted it. 'Why do I go out of my way to hurt her?' And I recall the gentle courtesy you gave me as I tried  
  
To dissemble in politeness all the love I felt inside.  
  
And for every song of laughter was another song that cried.  
  
This ain't no easy weekend, this is hard love. She rolled his eyes. "Because I want to get up and get dressed, duh. So please leave me alone." She smirked at him. 'Damn you, Vegeta! I wish I could get you out of my head!' It was hard love, every step of the way;  
  
Hard to be so close to you, so hard to turn away.  
  
And when all the stars and sentimental songs dissolved to day.  
  
There was nothing left to sing about, but hard love. "Fine then, Woman. I'll leave, if your pathetic mind can't cope with my being in here." He spun on his heel and stalked out. He wandered aimlessly, not sure where to go-knowing that, wherever he went, she would be in his thoughts. As soon as she was dressed, she followed him. So I loved you for your courage, and your gentle sense of shame.  
  
And I loved you for your laughter, and your language, and your name.  
  
And I knew it was impossible, but I loved you just the same.  
  
Though the only love I gave to you was hard love. "Damn you, bitch, why are you following me?" he shouted as soon as he realized she was following him. "Well excuse me, Mr. High-and-Mighty, but this is MY house and I have every right to go around wherever I want. Ha!" Bulma smirked. 'Vegeta, why can't I just come out and say it? I love you, damn it!' Vegeta froze. 'Damned woman! I can't decide whether to kill you.or kiss you.' It was hard love, it was hard on you, I know,  
  
When the only love I gave to you was love I couldn't show.  
  
You forgave the heart that loved you as your lover turned to go---  
  
Leaving nothing but the memory of hard love. "Vegeta." she whispered. "Yes?" he snapped. "I-there's another reason I was following you." "And I care because." "Because you've stolen my heart, you damned bastard, and I want it back!" she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" So I'm standing in this phone booth with a dollar and a dime,  
  
Wondering what to say to you to ease your troubled mind.  
  
For the Lord's cross might redeem us, but our own just wastes our time;  
  
And to tell the two apart is always hard, love. He advanced on her. 'Uh-oh.' she thought. "Then it seems.there is an even exchange," he said softly. They were so close, their chests brushed against each other. So I'll tell you that I love you even though I'm far away,  
  
And I'll tell you how you change me as I live from day to day;  
  
How you help me to accept myself and I won't forget to say:  
  
Love is never wasted, even when it's hard love. "What?" she whispered. "It is an even exchange," he repeated. "But.all that I can give you is hard love. It's the only kind I know." "I don't care," she whispered. He kissed her. Yes, it's hard love, but it's love all the same---  
  
Not the stuff of fantasy, but more than just a game,  
  
And the only kind of miracle that's worthy of the name.  
  
For the love that heals our lives is mostly hard love. 


End file.
